


it's all about Flynn

by GarcyRule



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Garcia Flynn Deserves Better, because she wasnt nearly as bad as Wyatt, future! people, i save Jessica logan, if i cant have what i want, ill make a new path, this changed things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcyRule/pseuds/GarcyRule
Summary: no beta, so it is what it is.I just couldnt leave this alone, it has bugged me for two years.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	it's all about Flynn

When Garcia Flynn hits the ground, he feels every single one of his hard lived 43 years. Every war, every Assignment that went sideways, every betrayal, every life he took, every scar. And the weight of the loss of his girls. He knows now he failed them, no matter what Lucy said in that dirty bar in Sao Paulo he never gets them back, he never saves them. This is what he knows as he watches the Auto piloted lifeboat pop out of this timeline.

He does save Lucy though,at least he thinks he does. Just one last mission, one last trip back in time, and she gets to go back to her quiet life, her idiot soldier, her job she loves so much. He can give her this, maybe even redeem himself a little in her eyes. He cant hope for much more than that. The Time Bandit, the man who stole her perfect life, and erased her sister.

Finding Jessica is easy, Wyatt made sure of that, loud arguing, a car door slamming, and tires SCREECHING down the road.

What an ass.

Jessica skids to a stop about 5 feet from him, his gun already trained on her, she sees the dead man at Flynn's feet. his head is already starting to feel the effects of being in his own timeline, the edges of his vision starting to blur, and dip.

"I was sent here to kill you, to stop this Rittenhouse cycle, but you don't deserve that, you are just another person they use to fill their needs, then throw away, same way with your husband who just left you here to die." 

"Rittenhouse won't kill me, they have plans for me." she spits at him.

"They changed their plans." he pushes on his temple to try and ease some of the now excruciating pain behind his eyeballs. 

"She cant do that, its all planned out.. I.."

"Who cant? Carol Preston???? why don't you ask her daughter about changes in plans... not Lucy, Amy... oh wait, you can't, Mommy Preston made sure she was lost to time, simply to make sure Lucy was the Rittenhouse heir."

Jess just looked at the ground, she had been feeling the arms length she was held at by Carol lately, left to Wyatt and his drunken rages, he'd been getting more and more physical, a slap here, hair pull there, a punch to the stomach to remind her not to talk over him... 

Flynn's gun wavered as another shot of searing pain reverberated through his skull he bent over to ease the pain, then straightened back up to look at her.  
"Make up your mind Mrs. Logan... I can Kill you like i was told to, or you leave, go far enough away to start over, it'll be hard, but you'll be alive."

"I have nothing, Wyatt and Rittenhouse both made sure i was completely dependent on them.." 

"I have a guy in Seattle his name is Jenks, ask for him at Steele Securities, tell him Luka sent you, he owes me a big favor, you are that favor, make sure he gets you out of the country, tell him to 'level the field', he'll give you everything he owes me." Jess just stared at him like he grew another head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm tired of them ruining families, peoples lives, if youre not there, maybe next time we can win. Now GO!" he said to her as he dropped his gun, unable to deal with the pain in his head. "GO NOW!!!" She turned and ran.

Flynn waits for the pain to subside again, so he can finish this.

he stagger to the front door and looks in, they are all so happy, dinner time, a younger, lighter him chasing Iris around the table as they set it. He smiles at her beauty, shes so perfect. Lorena walks in with rolls in her hands.. it takes his breath away.

he leaves them in peace, and walks away.. the last loose end tied.

he is pulling his body through the sand to where he can see the water, and hear the waves hitting the beach. he lays back and closes his eyes.

"HEY!! WAKE UP!!!!!" a woman says as he feels a slap to his cheek.

"That him?" another calls out

"I think so, this is where she said we could find him... hes tall, and scary looking.. matches the description." she answers back "HEY!!! you HAVE to wake up now!! Flynn!!!"  
she keeps hitting him, and pulling on his shoulder.... fucking OW! he was just shot there like... yesterday.... its bad enough shes interrupting his epic death scene, she doesnt have to hurt him too.

"ODLAZI, OSTAVI ME!"

"Yup." both women say at the same time.

"Thats him." the one hitting him says. 

"Umirem, ne gluh" he mumbles back

"I don't understand you, Flynn." she crouches down, and takes hold of his head, and makes him swallow some nasty tasting shit. "Listen, open your eyes, you should feel a little better soon, I'm trying to save you here, but i need you to tell me that you want me to." she softly pets the side of his face with her hand, and she feels so good, with as much as he can, he opens his eyes to see the bluest eyes hes ever seen staring back at him,surrounded by a halo of blonde hair, a small smile spreading across her face.."there you are, Garcia." she says much quieter.

"da, andele."

"Still cant understand you, buddy!" the other quips... "we need to move, people!!" she says as she walks to them

"sorry, sorry" Flynn mumbles "Yes, yes... who are you?"

"We are .......friends, we came to get you, i know you are tired, but we still need you, we are losing the fight again, but you, you beat them. will you come back with us, with me? help us?"

he wants to stop, but she is so familiar, he has never seen her, but he thinks he should know her, and the snarky other one too. so he nods softly.. and starts to get up, the women each grab a hand to help him, he is feeling better as each moment passes, but know the comfort of a drug high is what is helping him along.

"Amy, get the door open while i hold him." blue eyes says the door? Flynn asks himself as he looks up for the first time.

"OH FUCK!" he stops in his tracks as he sees the shiny new smaller black time machine in front of him.

"its a lot better than it used to be, i promise." she says as she leads him up the stair into the capsule, sits him down, and buckles him in, then turns around to her sister.

"Dads gonna be PISSED!!!!" the other woman says "Two Flynns in one house is gonna kill the old man."

"yeah." the younger Flynn says as she turns around and locks eyes with Garcia.

"but Happy Mothers Day mom!!!" she flashes him a Lucy Preston smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Da, Andele = yes, angel
> 
> ODLAZI, OSTAVI ME = GO AWAY, LEAVE ME
> 
> Umirem, ne gluh = im Dying, not Deaf


End file.
